Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to the field of Internet technologies, and in particular, relates to a method, an apparatus and a system for detecting fraudulent software promotion.
Description of Related Art
With the development of Internet technologies, people's demands on software applications are gradually increasing. Websites for downloading software applications are developing rapidly, the well-known websites in China are Pacific Download Center, Tencent Application Treasure, 360 Phone Assistant, Taobao Phone Assistant, PP Assistant and the like. The functions of these websites are all directed in providing a plethora of PC terminal or mobile wireless terminal software applications for users to download, install, upgrade, and uninstall software applications. On these websites, the users generally select software applications by referring to the download quantities and reputation of the software applications. Software applications with a high number of downloads and a good reputation (e.g., positive reviews) are usually preferred and downloaded by the users. Therefore, these two indicators (high number of downloads and a good reputation) greatly affect users' selection of the software applications. Some software application developers or promoters make use of these two indicators, and operate “review fraud” (or “reputation fraud”) and “download number fraud” operations by unauthorized means. As a result, people are misled into downloading software applications that they promote, causing adverse social effects. At present, there is no technical solution to dedicatedly detect the problem of cheating on a software application promotion.